


so now i come to you, with open arms

by hopclair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :[, Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a song, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gentleness, Hinata Is Whipped, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hm.., I'll add more tags later, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Romantic Soulmates, Soft soft, True Love, actual soulmates, kinda??, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopclair/pseuds/hopclair
Summary: some days hinata misses kenma a little more,today is one of those days.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	so now i come to you, with open arms

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello!!
> 
> it's been a while. it's my first haikyuu fic and mayhaps i'm a little nervous. 
> 
> kinnie, if u seeing this, i hope u enjoy this <33 i love u sm.

Hinata thinks he’s always liked Kenma.

No. He knows he has.

The twenty-one year old knows that he’s liked people in the past. He’s had a crush on too many people. From his too-tall-best friend to his very much  _ lesbian _ close friend. As a teenager he liked everybody that gave him a smile or anybody that looked at him for more than a second. But he can say with certainty that none of them could compare to Kenma. Kozume Kenma was different

Kenma at first, might seem extremely rough around the edges. He was kept to himself and didn’t exactly speak to others on his own account. So strangers would  _ constantly _ grasp the wrong idea while looking at the couple. They would only see the side when Hinata dragged him around the mall and he’d follow him without a single fight. They’d never catch how Kenma would smile when the orange haired boy mentioned something looking like him or how Kenma would smack his shoulder when Hinata would make an awful joke. Unlike what they thought, he was  _ happy _ .

Hinata, at that time, felt himself fall in a loom. He’d lay beside Kenma, a few minutes to spare between their alarms, and he’d simply admire him. He’d constantly excuse it as him looking at his very good friend. Shouyo would stare at his very pretty friend’s eyelashes and catch how they’d rest on his cheek when he slept. He’d note how the blonde would furrow his eyebrows in his sleep and mumble about his day. He’d excuse his racing heart as friendly and hold him closer.

He was eighteen when that happened. 

Now he’s an adult. He’s graduated high school and he’s living every single one of his dreams. He’s a great player on a fantastic team and everything seems to be going perfect in his life. He wakes up with a beautiful view to an ocean, goes to practice, spends time with his friends ---

But it’s not  **home** .

**Hinata misses home.**

When Hinata says that he misses home, he doesn’t mean his family. He loves them to death, yes, but it’s not what he means. He doesn’t mean Karasuno either. He manages to see them between weeks and he swears he sees them more than his sister. He means the gentle moon that makes him feel safe. 

“How’s work?” Kenma had texted him throughout practice. He didn’t answer as fast as he wished he did, but he did answer. One eye on the phone and another on the ball. Most of his texts while he was at practice were full of typos that somehow the other understood.

_ Work’s fine.  _

“What are you doinghg?” Hinata texts back and after he does, he rushes to the court. His coach didn’t mind but he didn’t want to slack off. He wanted to be as good as everybody there and show everybody that he could. Show himself that he could.

_ “Playing genshin… I’m stuck. Hurry up and get to level sixteen so we can play.” _

Hinata knew that was an ‘I miss you.’

God, he really missed him.

It didn’t make sense. Hinata would facetime him all the time, play his games only to fail miserably but he still missed him. He missed his bright smile, how loud he’d laugh when he in his comfort zone and how he’d mock him when he lost. He missed laying down with him and simply existing.

“Hinata!” Atsumu called out and he’s thankful. His eyes had already watered. 

“Hold on!” 

_ “I miss you more.” _

He’s focused on hitting the ball and scoring but his heart still aches.

Talking with Kenma brought a peace that he couldn’t deny. He’d have butterflies flutter all over his body and he caught himself reaching for Kenma’s hand while the other slept. He thought that the other could never like him back. Kenma was pretty, smart, he was everything that Hinata wanted. The other couldn’t fathom that he’d want him too. (He still can’t.)

Hinata sometimes lays on his back and simply remembers. He remembers how his heart raced when they held hands for the first time and how his heart stopped when they kissed. It wasn’t his first kiss due to him being a too affectionate kid, but it felt like it was. He remembers his cheeks flushing deeply and Kenma looking away with the same expression on his face. It was a simple peck but he did it again and again. He did it all over again until his boyfriend playfully grunted only to follow his lead, kissing him too.

He remembers how nervous he was when he asked him out. He  _ did  _ ask him… but he couldn’t forget the small shoves that Kenma would give him. He’d mumble how he only wanted to cuddle his boyfriend and when Hinata’s cheeks spluttered with colors, he’d smile softly. Kenma was always patient with him. Hinata has truly always been in love with him.

Missing your soulmate hurts. It stings and leaves your fingertips numb since you grasp to remember them. The volleyball player constantly played with the ring on his finger, constantly wore the other’s hoodie and wore his perfume on his left wrist. He tried to keep him close. Even if they had miles between them, he was right by his side.

Practice ends a few hours later. He never complains but today it felt eternal. The ginger waves tiredly waves at the receptionist hello and makes his way to his expensive apartment. He’s dragging his feet along the carpet and the backpack that slugs on his shoulder. 

He can only think about Kenma’s laugh bouncing off the walls. His eyes water and a sigh leaves his mouth. God, it really  **hurts** .

With a passcode, he’s opening the door and he’s instantly greeted by silence. His already heavy heart thumps and he sighs. He closes the door behind him, drops the backpack on the sofa and he makes his way to his bedroom. He feels like taking a showering and going to bed. 

His plan however crumbles.

Hinata doesn’t expect his boyfriend to be there, sprawled on his king sized bed and greeting him with a tender smile on his face. He’s wearing one of Hinata’s shirts and his dark hair is slightly damp. His eyes had flickered from the switch to him when he opened the door.

Hinata freezes. 

“Hi.”

He doesn’t have to think twice. He’s rushing to his bed, almost jumping on him and he’s burrowing his face into his neck. He’s looking to be held for a second and he’s looking for his boyfriend’s warmth.  _ He missed him. He missed him. He adored him. He was so in love. _

“God, you’re so sweaty.” Kenma teases and he knows that he’s being emotional. Kenma’s hand rests on his tousled curls and his heart feels at peace.  **He’s home. He’s home. He’s home.**

He just can’t help it.

“How did you get in?” He questions and Kenma has a gentle smile on his face. His eyes are made of glass but he won’t cry in front of Hinata. He doesn’t want his boyfriend to cry harder.

“You need to stop making my birthday your password.” 

That makes Hinata laugh. Genuinely. He sniffles too. 

“Don’t cry, babe.” 

Even the pet name holds gentleness.

_ “I’ve missed you so much.” Hinata’s voice breaks. He buries his face in Kenma’s neck and he wants to keep crying. He truly does. “So so much.” _

_ Kenma’s voice follows suit. It breaks and he only whispers, _

_ “I missed you too." _

_. . . _

Hinata’s exhausted. 

Kenma’s head is resting on his chest and he’s threading his hair with his fingers. It’s really late. He knows that. But he doesn’t want to fall asleep. Especially when Kenma’s talking about everything that comes to mind. He was often quiet and mostly kept to himself, but Hinata only took that as a sign that he was happy to be with him.

After he showered and they ordered takeout, he expected Kenma to turn on his switch or fall asleep. He did travel for most of the day after all… but that’s not what happened. He was drawing lazy figures on his chest and he was simply happy to be with him. 

“I’m calling off practice tomorrow.” Hinata says when he finally finds a gap to squeeze his words in. He doesn’t want to break the other’s line of thought at all nor disrupt their flow. “I’m going to lay with my boyfriend and then take him on a date.” 

Kenma’s flustered but he doesn’t show it. His lazy circles turn into shy hearts and he’s mumbling.

“Okay.”

_ It’s a quiet I love you.  _

“Okay. Now keep telling me about your game.”

_ I love you too. _


End file.
